The Dawn of a Legend
by MachoLatte
Summary: The day Aang dies, a child is born in the Southern Water Tribe. This is the story of Korra's early years as a young waterbender, the discovery of her other bending abilities, and the struggles and frustrations a small village faces raising a rambunctious, rebellious Avatar. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new series for me to write about, and a new fandom for me to cater to. Just watched LoK again and while I wasn't hugely pleased the first time, my second time through seems to have gotten me a little bit obsessed. This story is just a look at Korra's early years, from the moment Aang passes away and Korra is born, to the day she convinces the White Lotus to let her train in airbending. It might be long. I have the main events planned out in my head. It might also be like, 10 2000-word chapters. I haven't written it all out yet. Anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this :) I really wanted to explore some of the characters not yet well-developed in the show, so it's an opportunity to get to know Korra's parents, older Katara, some of the villagers and White Lotus guards a little better. If this idea has been done already, and done better, I'm sorry. But I haven't read any fics based before Korra leaves the south pole, so if you think it sounds familiar it's entirely coincidental and we think a lot alike and should be friends. :D**

**The first chapter deals with death and childbirth. I don't go into anatomical detail or anything, but if that thought makes you queasy just wait til next chapter. O.o Also, I made up a pain-killing plant that isn't a drug in any way shape or form but I can see how some might take it that way. I'm not encouraging the illegal or health-harming use of plants. But I'm rating this T for the reasons stated above.**

**Everything belongs to Nickelodeon, Michael Dante Dimartino and Bryan Konietzo, from here on referred to by me as "Nick and Bryke" for lazy reasons. I own nothing.**

* * *

Aang's shallow breath filled the room. Katara leaned above her husband as he lay in their bed. Tears fell from her eyes and dripped down onto his cheeks. His sons stood behind the bed, stiff, holding back tears. On either side of Katara kneeled Toph and Sokka, cheeks wet. Lin stood leaning against the wall, struggling to keep her tears at bay.

"No, Aang," Katara repeated, her voice cracking. "No."

She placed a gentle kiss on her husband's fragile lips. Her hand caressed his cheek. Weakly, he made the same gesture.

"Katara", he whispered, his voice faltering. "I love you."

Katara's shoulders heaved. "I love you too, Aang," she sobbed.

The Avatar closed his eyes. Katara cried out as a final, strained breath rattled from Aang's mouth. The man lay stiff and still in the centre of the room. Katara wept, crying out for an answer she'd never again receive from Aang. An arm fell on her shoulder, followed by another, as Toph and Sokka wept together beside her. Tenzin and Lin, standing a distance apart, exchanged sorrowful glances as Lin hesitantly strode across the room. Tenzin fell into her arms. Bumi's head bowed, his shoulders sank.

An hour passed like a year. The room was dry and silent. Aang lay on his bed, his body still fairly warm. The hide door of Aang and Katara's Water Tribe home flapped open, flooding the room with natural light. All eyes solemnly turned to find one of the tribe hunters, Tonraq, standing apologetically by the door. Toph tensed, eyes narrowing before Katara gave him a smile and allowing him to proceed.

"Katara, I'm sincerely sorry for interrupting," Tonraq spoke urgently. "Senna is in labour."

A silent chill passed through the room at the man's words. Katara stood immediately. Tenzin stepped forward, a hand raised openly.

"Mother, you don't think," he let the question hang in the air.

Katara gazed at Tonraq before glancing down at her husband's still body. She took in a deep breath and turned to Sokka.

"You know what to do, Sokka." Her brother nodded gravely and turned to face Aang's body. The three had discussed funereal procedures only days ago when Aang fell drastically ill. Katara then turned to her youngest son. "Tenzin, can you make an announcement to the village?"

"Yes, mother."

"Bumi, when Kya arrives, tell her I will be with Tonraq and Senna, possibly for a couple of days." She turned to Tonraq, smiling knowingly. "The first child is always the most stubborn."

Toph gave a quick snort, eliciting an eye roll from her daughter.

* * *

Katara swept after Tonraq into the young couple's home. The two had been married only ten months prior. Inexperience and anxiety played on their faces throughout Senna's pregnancy and now the young woman lay on a mattress of furs and blankets, breathing erratically with terrified eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Katara. I know Aang is not well, but we didn't want any of the younger midwives to deliver our baby."

Katara smiled at Tonraq, placing a hand reassuringly on his shoulder. Her smile fell, as she looked him steadily in the eye. "Avatar Aang passed away not too long before you came to find me."

Tonraq stepped back, eyes wide. He looked down at his wife who reflected his look with strained surprise and laboured breathing.

"Now Tonraq, bring me a lot of towels and clean water."

"Right."

The man shot off through another doorway and clamoured to gather Katara's request.

Senna struggled to sit up, wincing in her pain and clutching her large belly.

"Katara!" she yelled, her voice straining against her pain. "I don't want an Avatar baby! I don't even want a bending baby! I want –" She fell into a fit of huffing and puffing as her face scrunched up.

Katara was at her side immediately, encouraging her to lie back down. Motherly, she brushed a stray strand of damp hair from Senna's forehead.

"Senna, I'm sure there are hundreds of Water Tribe babies coming into the world today. Don't fret."

Senna looked into Katara's eyes for the briefest moment before closing them again and huffing. "I'm – so sorry – Katara."

Katara smiled sincerely, fighting away the tears of her loss. Through the death of her beloved Aang, a new Avatar would be brought into the world today. She didn't know where it would happen, or what woman would be bearing Aang's successor. All she knew was that on the day her soul mate died, she was helping Senna bring a brand new life into the world. She'd known this day would come, though no one would have expected it to come so soon.

Tonraq erupted back into the room buried under a bundle of arctic-cotton towels and – somehow – three large buckets of water. Katara grinned at his efforts.

"Does the water need to be warm?" he asked, setting his provisions on the floor next to Senna.

"No, Tonraq, this is fine."

"What do I do now?"

"Hold your wife's hand."

Tonraq stared blankly at Katara. "That's it?"

Katara smiled as she set herself up into position to gauge the readiness of Senna's body. "Trust me, Tonraq, you'll wish you were doing my job by the end."

Senna still had a long way to go before anything close to baby-sized would be coming out into her world. Katara called for Toph and asked for a pain killer. The police chief returned moments later with a pipe filled with ground-up rusty-red leaves and a match. Lighting the pipe, Katara instructed Senna to breathe the smoke in. A couple of minutes passed and her breathing relaxed. She was just as alert and conscious as before, but the pain had reduced to a numbing throb.

"Was that arctic herb?" Tonraq inquired, eyeing the pipe suspiciously.

Katara nodded. "It's perfectly fine, Tonraq. It numbs pain."

The man glanced down at his swollen, red hand, wiggling his fingers to stimulate blood flow. "Mind if I get some of that?" Katara responded with a laugh before Tonraq continued. "Why don't you just heal her? I brought plenty of water."

"If I heal her now I'd be healing her back to her natural state, pre-labour. We want the opposite to happen, Tonraq. I can't heal her until you've got a baby in your arms."

Katara figured Senna had about two hours, at least, before she'd be ready to give birth. The healer spent that time by the couple's side while outside their home, Katara's family and friends gathered the village in the square. Tenzin gazed across a town of two hundred spectators, many concerned of Aang's ailing health. When the murmur had settled, Tenzin spoke, Bumi at his side.

"I know many of you are aware of Aang's failing health over the past couple of days, and his family would like to sincerely thank you all for your hospitality, your assistance, and your love. This is why I am most regretful to announce that our beloved Avatar has passed on into the next life."

A slow rumble filled the crowd as the villagers expressed their surprise and sorrow. Tenzin waited another moment for the crowd to calm.

"The Avatar has served the people of this world in ways no Avatar in history ever has. He was a powerful bender, a wise man, a leader to all people, and inspiration for many. We will all live on with his memory in our hearts," Tenzin's words hitched slightly as his voice caught in his throat. "And we will wait ever diligently for the continuation of the Avatar spirit."

With that, Tenzin gave a deep bow to the people of the Southern Water Tribe and stepped out of the village square, followed by his brother. The murmur in the crowd rose up again and the people were slow to disperse. The atmosphere in the village remained glum that whole afternoon and carried that way through the night despite news of Senna's labour.

That evening, a ship was spotted in the distance heading towards the village docks. A call was made and Bumi, Tenzin, Toph and Lin awaited the arrival of Katara's daughter. As the ship slowed and came to a steady halt and the ramp was drawn down, Kya descended and took in the sorrow in her family's eyes. Tears filled her own as she ran into Bumi's arms and cried.

"I'm so sorry. I came as fast as I could." She pulled away from her brother and looked at Tenzin. "Is he – is dad –" Tenzin bowed his head with a heavy sigh.

"Kya, our father has passed."

* * *

A squeal erupted in the main hall of Tonraq and Senna's home. Katara held the wet, squirming child in her hands and Senna's own cries began to subside. No amount of Arctic herb could dull the pain she'd felt during her first childbirth. Katara grinned at the mop of wet, brown fuzz on the baby's head. Dampening a clean towel, she gently washed the struggling infant. She could see already this baby would be strong. She turned to Tonraq and held his child out to him.

"Congratulations," she smiled, "meet your new baby girl, Tonraq."

Senna gave a weak smile at the bundle of baby in her husband's arms before giving another surprised cry. The birthing complete, Katara had begun healing Senna's body as a blue glow filled the room.

Tonraq leaned over and lay himself down next to Senna, gazing with astonished eyes and a boyish grin at his daughter. Senna's expression warmed as well as she looked into her daughter's face for the first time.

"Welcome to the world, Korra."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N All things belong to Nick and Bryke. I own nothing.**

**I managed to get this out already. It's twice as long and most chapters are probably going be about this length. Probably. I might update a fair bit slower than every day. Like, every two weeks to a month maybe. Please let me know what you guys think, I'll probably keep writing it anyway though.**

**I wrote the beginning of this chapter listening to the A:TLA OST... particularly the Tsungi Horn track. I don't tend to get all caught up in emotions very much, so I don't know how sad it actually might be to some but be warned, there are a lot of feels.**

After Kya made her way off the freighter and joined her family, a couple of workers followed behind hoisting some crates full of Earth Kingdom imports. Behind the men came Suki, helping with a large crate as she came. The warrior had aged significantly, but she remained in fairly good shape. After a quick word with the workers she ran up to join her friends. As soon as she approached them she felt the solemn atmosphere.

"Aunt Suki," Bumi smiled when he saw her, and he pulled her into an embrace.

The others turned to greet her.

"It's odd seeing you without your warrior uniform," commented Tenzin.

Suki smiled lightly. "I've retired from the service. I guess I'm finally starting to slow the others down."

"Should have joined the Republic City officers, like I told you," chimed Toph. "Military work's hard on a body."

Lin scoffed. "Says the woman who retired seven years ago. You left the force just before the city really started to fall into chaos."

Toph and Suki smiled. "The rest of the Earth Kingdom needed manpower, as well. You knew that Toph," said Suki. The group fell into an awkward silence and Suki continued. "We should probably go visit Aang. Where's my husband?"

Heads bowed. Toph stepped forward. "Suki, I'm afraid Aang is no longer with us."

"You mean – you mean he –", she sputtered. She glanced around at the faces before her. Tenzin gave her a slow, grave nod. Bumi turned his eyes to the ground.

Suki gave a heavy sigh, her shoulders falling. The news was so sudden; she and Sokka had received a letter from Katara about Aang's failing health. Neither of them expected anything like this to happen.

"How is your mother?" Suki asked the siblings gravely.

"Oh," Bumi brightened, slightly. "Kya, that reminds me, mother said to tell you she's busy delivering a baby. She probably wants you to help."

"She's what? How long ago did dad pass? Does she know?" Kya demanded.

"Of course she knows, Kya," Tenzin replied patiently. "Dad passed on about five hours ago."

Bumi turned at that, signalling to the group that they should start heading back home. "Uncle Sokka's getting dad ready now. He wanted to be cremated, so we can take him around to the other nations to be honoured."

"When did this all happen? How?"

Toph stepped in next to Kya. "Your father's body was suspended for a hundred years. He aged a bit faster than he should have. His body couldn't keep up. He – he caught a flu, then his organs started failing him one by one. It all started so fast, Katara alone couldn't keep up. We flew him down here to be with the other healers, but –" her voice caught. "We just weren't in time."

The effect her words had on the group was heavy. They walked slowly as they passed through the village. The other villagers noticed them, but no one approached them.

Kya nudged her youngest brother. "Say, Tenzin, how long was it after dad passed that this new baby started coming?"

Tenzin sighed. "Kya, I know it's hard not to think about it. It's possible this child could be the new Avatar. But he, or she, won't be dad."

Kya's heart sank with her shoulders. "I – I know, Tenzin."

The group made their way to the home of Katara and Aang. Bumi entered first, followed by Toph and Lin. Tenzin faltered by the door and turned to his sister and aunt. With a sincere look on his face, he placed a hand on Kya's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Kya nodded, tears fighting to escape. Suki took a deep breath. The three filed into to dimly lit hall where they found Sokka at a desk at the far end of the room feverishly writing away, and the other three standing looking tense. Aang's body had been removed.

"Oh, hey, Tenzin. I was just – Suki?" Sokka leapt up and ran across the room, wrapping his wife in a tight embrace. A moment passed and he let her go, tears in his eyes. "I was just saying to the others, Aang is with the Water Sages. They're preparing his body as we speak."

Tenzin nodded, and finally Kya broke down into tears. Tenzin held her. She shook her head, sobbed, and expressed her sorrows. When she finally pulled away, Tenzin noticed Lin gazing at him with a strangely soft look in her eyes. She flicked her head towards the door and they stepped outside. Neither spoke immediately.

Tenzin broke the silence first. "Lin, thank you for being here."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Tenzin. Not even the safety of Republic City is as urgent as the health of your father. Nor – his funeral," she finished sadly.

Tenzin sighed. He longed to hold her in his arms again, but he knew they were beyond the point of him taking back his decision.

"How is Pema?" Lin's voice was gentle.

"I'm – I'm not sure why you're asking," Tenzin sputtered, his face going red.

Lin rolled her eyes. "I know you two are more than just 'close friends'." She paused. "I'm sorry for trying to throw her in jail."

"Yes, well, that's neither here nor there."

"Tenzin," Lin started, looking at him. When he didn't meet her gaze, she turned away. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you needed. And, I'm deeply sorry for your loss."

Tenzin heaved a heavy sigh. He couldn't help but wonder if the events of late might make relations between him and his ex-girlfriend a little easier.

"Thank you, Lin."

At that moment, a woman came up to Lin and Tenzin, a package in hand. She gave Tenzin a polite bow, sincerity in her eyes. She lifted the lid of the package to reveal cakes traditionally given in sympathy.

"My sister and I baked these for your family." Tenzin thanked the woman and engaged in a very brief, polite conversation.

Inside, Sokka ran over details of the events regarding Aang's funeral. That night was to be spent quietly with the family. Letters would be sent off with messengers all over the world to announce the passing of the Avatar and informing the nations of the dates of his memorial services. His children were to take his remains, while Toph, Lin, Sokka, and Suki would have to return to Republic City after his funeral in the Southern Water Tribe.

"After the south pole, you'll head north to the Northern Water Tribe. He'll be remembered for his bravery in the battle against the Fire Navy, as well as his involvement in reuniting all of the sister tribes."

Bumi and Kya nodded along with Sokka's itinerary as Lin and Tenzin returned with the gift in hand.

"From the north pole, you are to go west to the Fire Nation. I believe Zuko will be coming personally to Aang's funeral here in the Water Tribe, but Aang wished to be present for the rest of the Fire Nation." Sokka took a breather as Suki stepped to his side, taking his hand. They exchanged sorrowful glances before Sokka continued.

"From the Fire Nation, take him across the Earth Kingdom. Hit all the major cities and states, from Kyoshi Island, to Omashu, to Ba Sing Se. Then, bring him home to Republic City for a final service. I'll leave it up to you and your mother to decide what to do with his ashes."

Sokka finally slumped down to sit on the floor, a tired hand on his forehead. Suki knelt beside him and asked if he was alright. Sokka just shook his head.

"I can't believe he's really gone."

* * *

That night, long after dusk fell, Katara returned home. She was tired and sore. She made a silent vow that Korra would be the last baby she ever delivered. When she stepped inside her hall she saw only a dimming lamp lit in the far corner of the room, illuminating chiaroscuro bodies strewn asleep on her floor. She smiled. It almost looked like the old days. Except without Aang, there was a huge piece missing from a perfect picture.

A soft voice murmured near the door. Katara looked to see her daughter curled up, her eyes glowing up at her mother in the dim light.

"Hello, Kya," Katara smiled. She slid down against the wall and joined her daughter on the floor.

"Bumi told me you were helping deliver a baby today?"

Katara nodded. "Quite a bittersweet day, isn't it?"

"I can't believe he's gone, mom." Kya sat up and crawled over to her mother's arms. Even in her early forties, she could find comfort in Katara's embrace. She could still remember the days of broken hearts being healed in those arms, and nightmares chased away.

"I miss him," Kya sniffled. "I wish I'd spent more time with him. I wish I hadn't stayed in Omashu so long."

"Kya, your father knew you loved him." Katara passed a hand over her daughter's greying hair.

Kya let out a soft sob before mother and daughter drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The birth of Korra was a welcome announcement to a village that had just lost its hero. Katara stood before her people the day after Aang's death. Sorrow welled in her heart, but she knew this news deserved joy and excitement. This child's birth was a blessing.

"Life and death are two spirits connected in an eternal dance. The day I lost my husband marks the day a new life enters our world. I would like to announce the newest member of our tribe, Korra, born to our talented lead hunter, Tonraq, and his wife, Senna."

A round of shouts and applause echoed throughout the village. Katara was instantly filled with joy. She glanced proudly at Tonraq, who stood alone at the front of the crowd.

"Korra's presentation will be delayed two weeks, due to the untimely loss of our beloved Avatar. Aang's memorial services are to be held across the world over the next month. On the night of the full moon, a celebration will be held in honour of Korra and the other infants expected to arrive shortly."

A chorus of cheers rose again through the crowd. A strong voice called to Katara from the first few rows of villagers.

"Is Korra the new Avatar?"

Katara hesitated. She glanced at Tonraq again, catching an anxious look in his eye. Katara knew not to jump to any conclusions. "I'm afraid it is much too soon to know the identity of the new Avatar. Korra's birth is quite coincidental, but I'm sure there are many other children who were born to Water Tribe parents yesterday, in other parts of the world."

Evening arrived that night with a Fire Nation royal vessel. The Fire Lord and his wife, Mai, along with a small guard, were welcomed warmly by Katara and her family. Jokes were made about the last time the firebender arrived by ship to the Southern Water Tribe, about fifty years ago. Aang's funeral began that night after the sun sank below the horizon. The villagers gathered, missing only Senna and her newborn daughter.

Words of deep love, respect and honor were shared. Memories and stories of Aang's life were told as tears were shed and sad laughter felt. His urn was passed around the village as each member took a moment to give their final respects. A group of water benders gave a small performance to the sound of Tsungi horns played by Zuko and his guard in Aang's honour. Katara and her loved ones couldn't help but smile despite their tears as memories filled their hearts.

The next day, Katara's family and life-long friends readied for their departure. She wept in Kya's arms, held Aang's remains and said goodbye to her soul mate for the last time. Her family left; the three siblings taking off on Tenzin's sky bison, Oogi; the others returning to their respective destinations by boat. Standing alone for the first time in her life, Katara turned to gaze upon her home. From the harbour, she could see her people bustling around the village; women and men of all ages going about their daily activities; children romping around in the snow or taking part in their share of chores. For all of these people, every-day life had hardly changed. They could all go home at the end of the day to the comfort of their husbands, wives, and young ones.

For Katara, life would never be the same.

* * *

Sudden daylight streamed into Katara's home like a torrent. Her eyes burned at the intrusion into her dark room. Shielding her face, she slowly lowered her hands and took in the sight of Senna standing by the door.

"Katara, I've been worried about you."

The old waterbender remained still. Her heart sank. She had no idea how many days she'd spent cooped up in her home since Aang's funeral. Senna cautiously stepped into the house and gazed around. The place was a mess.

"Katara," Senna whispered gently. Katara turned her head away. "Katara, talk to me. I know you're not okay."

Senna heard a sigh escape Katara's lips. "No, dear, I suppose I'm not."

"You've been shutting yourself up for over a week. Have you eaten anything?" Senna slid down onto the bed next to Katara her waterbending master. The offending smell in the room spoke of a home uncared for and a woman who'd given up living.

"I thought I would be okay," Katara spoke, faltering as she attempted to pass off a light chuckle. A tear fell from her eyes.

"Katara, I know this is hard for you. But the people here need you." Senna placed a hand on her bending master's arm. "I need you."

Katara's face softened. Senna had no idea, but those words rang familiar to Katara, like she'd heard them in a dream a long time ago. With a weak smile, Katara turned to Senna. "How is your baby doing?"

Senna grinned. "She's wonderful, Katara. Thank you." At that, Senna sank a little. "She cries a lot. And not like the other babies cry. They're –" she paused, giving a small shudder, "angry cries."

Katara gave a warm laugh. "Oh, don't worry. Bumi was the same way. Your little Korra has fire in her heart. It's a good sign."

Senna, visibly reassured, gave Katara an excited grin. "Would you like to some see her?"

Katara brightened. "Oh, yes, dear. Just – just let me wash up a bit. Oh, I'm getting old!" she groaned as she struggled to her feet. Senna helped her up, and noticed her hair looked strikingly greyer than it had only a week ago.

"Oh, I'll only be a little while. Senna, dear, will you go find me some bath water?"

Senna obliged, running out the door to the well behind the house. Lifting the cover, she reached an arm out and bent a tub's-worth of water from the deep. Carrying it above her head, she slowly returned to the house where she poured the water into a stone tub sitting over a fire pit in the bathing room. She gave Katara a warm hug before heading off across the village to her own home.

Katara walked through the door of Senna and Tonraq's house half an hour later, and smiled down at the baby bundled up in Senna's arms. The girl gave an angry wail as Katara's shadow fell over her and her cries intensified, shoving a tiny baby fist into her mother's bewildered face. Tonraq walked up behind his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"See? She's like this every day," Senna whimpered. "We've hardly gotten any sleep."

Katara reached out for the baby, and Korra instantly cooed and quieted. Senna glared up at Katara with a huff.

"Oh, it just takes practice. She can tell you're new to holding babies."

Senna and Tonraq smiled serenely at their baby as Katara gently rocked Korra in her arms. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep, and Katara passed her back to her mother.

"How has she been eating?"

Senna gave another groan. "Oh, she never stops."

Tonraq puffed out his chest proudly. "Yup, she's my girl all right!"

Senna rolled her eyes. "He's been joking about her turning out to be a firebender. As if," Senna smiled down at her baby, rocking her happily.

Katara gazed at the baby. She cocked her head to the side. She couldn't help herself from wondering, _what if…_?

* * *

A gleeful squeal erupted in Senna's hall. The woman lunged down with a tired huff, just missing the rocket of a toddler she'd been trying to catch for ten minutes. Korra giggled at her mother; she'd just recently learned how easy it was to get a rise out of her mom. Senna stood, her hands on her hips, watching Korra bolt to the other side of the room.

"I'm gonna get you!" Senna laughed.

"No!" Korra yelled back and ran off into the bedroom.

Senna chased after her daughter, only to be outrun again. How could someone with such short legs move so fast? Korra zipped back into the hallway and bounced as she waited for her mother to re-emerge. Just then, two big, dark hands reached around her middle and she squealed as the ground dropped away below her. Senna popped out in time to see her husband picking her daughter up.

"Korra, you're flying! Look at you! Whoo!" Tonraq held his daughter above his head, waving her about in slow circles. Korra squealed with laughter as her father held her still. "Say, how about we give mum a break today and go fishing!"

Senna smiled, leaning against the doorway. Her daughter gave an animated "Yeah!", throwing her fist forward in a charge as Tonraq lifted her up onto his shoulders. He looked back at his wife lovingly and gave her a wink before trotting with Korra to the door.

"Bye mom!" called Tonraq with a wave.

"Bye mumum!" Korra echoed as best as she could.

Senna gave a yawn, stretched, and slid to the floor. She was exhausted. Her house was destroyed. Hand-carved and sewn toys lay scattered on the floor; the carpet was ripped from little hands pulling at it. Their two goofy family paintings Katara's brother had given them hung crooked on the walls. Despite it all, Senna smiled. Korra drove her crazy, but that girl was the best thing that had happened to her since Tonraq proposed.

Outside, Korra directed her father as he trotted about through the village. The sun shone bright that morning, the snow and ice glittered. The two passed other villagers, giving greetings and making small talk as they went. By the centre of the town they bumped into an old friend of Tonraq's, one of the hunters and village warriors out with his own young son.

"Hey, Rukat!" Tonraq greeted, taking a hand off his daughter's leg to slap the man on the back. He set Korra down while the two men talked.

"Korra!"

Korra turned to find the source of her name and saw a taller boy, just a couple of years older than her. She didn't remember his name or know how he knew hers. So she walked up to him and pushed him into the snow and giggled.

"Hey!" The boy yelled.

Their fathers stopped talking, glanced at each other and waited for whatever happened next. Rukat's son grinned, jumped to his feet and pushed Korra back. She laughed and ran, letting him chase her until she stopped and pushed him back into the snow. She jumped on him and the two started wrestling and laughing. Tonraq finally came over and picked his daughter up.

"Okay tough girl, that's enough."

Rukat walked up to Tonraq as his son returned to his side. "You know, Tonraq, your girl might make a fine warrior someday," he said with a chuckle.

Tonraq let out a bellowing laugh. "You hear that Korra? You're gonna be a fighter someday! Put 'em up!" Korra scrunched her fists together like her father had taught her, pinching a tough grin on her face.

Lifting Korra back onto his shoulders, he waved Rukat and his son goodbye and headed for the water.

* * *

That afternoon as Senna swept and tidied up her daughter's mess, Katara and Senna's neighbour, Kara stepped inside the house. Senna turned, broom in hand, and smiled with surprise. "Oh, hi!"

"I hope you don't mind the intrusion," Katara smiled.

"I wanted to bring you some left-over arctic hen stew. From the sounds I heard coming from your house last night, I figured you could use a rest tonight," Kara offered with a laugh. "That girl sure has energy."

"Thank you, Kara," Senna said, taking the meal and bringing it into the cold room. Returning, she waved a hand around the table and sat. "She climbed up our wardrobe last night and hid there until she realized she couldn't get down on her own. We spent an hour looking for her. Then she ran off outside and almost fell into the well." Senna shook her head. "If I hadn't been right on her tail she would have fallen in. I need a leash for her."

"She stopped by for a visit earlier this morning," Katara chimed in. Senna snapped her head to Katara.

"When? She was in bed when we woke up this morning."

Katara smiled. "Oh, the sun wasn't even up. I was already up, and happened to be looking out the window when I saw her wandering around. She must have been trying to find her way home, the poor girl. When I stepped outside she saw me, ran right up to me and started chattering away. Couldn't really figure out what she was saying, but she certainly didn't seem frightened. I brought her home and let her back in, and I suppose she curled back up in bed on her own."

Senna's head sank down into her arms. "How in the world did she get out?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd suggest you find out soon," Katara laughed.

With a sigh, Senna changed the subject. "So how are your students doing?"

"Wonderfully. Koti's daughter is showing a lot of promise in her healing abilities, and she's not a bad fighter as well. Kara's girl, Hemma is learning quite quickly, too," Katara said, smiling at Kara.

"That's good to hear," Kara laughed. "Do you think you've got any students who might be the Avatar?"

The room feel silent.

"I'm sorry, maybe it's too soon," Kara quickly apologized.

"You know, I was actually thinking," Katara started slowly. The younger women leaned in. "Nukana, Koda's son, he's been showing some very – convincing – signs."

"Such as?" Senna questioned.

"Well, it's hard to explain. The way he moved yesterday, it was – almost like an airbender. And he's learning very fast for a two-year-old boy. He's the youngest one we have in the village!"

Senna knit her eyebrows together.

"Not to mention, he was born only a couple of weeks after, well, after Aang passed," commented Kara.

"Is that possible? Doesn't the next Avatar have to be born right as the last one dies?" Senna mumbled.

Katara shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure how it works. I'd imagine it would happen within the same day, but even after all those years living with the Avatar, I still don't understand everything."

"Well," said Kara slyly, gazing over to Senna. "Your girl was born the same day Aang died. You said you went into labour within the hour of his passing."

"A complete coincidence, if you ask me," Senna snapped. "Korra's got a lot of spunk, I'll give her that. But the most she's ever done in water is splash around in it like a baby tiger-seal."

Katara and Kara laughed at the image.

"You know, a couple of months after Korra was born, I grew too curious. I wrote to our sister tribes in the swamp and the North Pole. The day Aang passed away three babies were born in the swamp tribes." Senna and Kara cringed. "And seventeen in the north. Not to mention any children born to parents no longer living with any tribes. There's Republic City, and probably the odd individual family scattered elsewhere around the world." Senna couldn't help feeling her heart sink a little. "The new Avatar could be anywhere," Katara finished.

Just then Tonraq's voice came to their ears. He called Senna's name frantically and the three women leapt to their feet and ran out the door. They saw Tonraq practically flying across the snow clutching Korra in his arms. His eyes looked wild and when he came to a stop in front of them, breath heavy, Senna snatched her daughter from him.

"What's wrong, is she okay?" She checked Korra over, realizing the girl was grinning.

"Senna," Tonraq huffed. "We were fishing." He huffed again, crouching. "And, I found this, giant, -huff- juicy fish. But it was too deep to spear." He huffed again and Katara gazed at him intently. "I told Korra, 'stay still, don't move.'" He breathed and seemed to recover.

"She didn't stay still, Senna." He grinned. "She – she reached out towards the water, and she – she pulled that fish right out! In a bubble of water! She bent water!" He clutched his wife's shoulders. "Senna, Korra's a waterbender, just like you!"

Senna grinned, but her heart rate quickened. Her home was about to get a lot messier.


End file.
